Funds are requested for the purchase of a microimaging accessory to an existing wide-bore 9.4 Tesla NMR spectrometer at the Arizona Health Sciences Center Biological Magnetic Resonance (AHSC-BMR) facility. There is no other NMR microimaging system in the state of Arizona. The AHSC-BMR facility also contains a 4.7 Tesla Bruker Biospec system capable of imaging and spectroscopy. While adequate for larger volume imaging at moderate resolutions (0.1-1.0 mm), the 4.7 T system is not capable of "microimaging" (i.e. resolution at less than 0.05 mm). Microimaging employs much higher gradient strengths (96 G/cm) with much faster rise times, as compared to imaging on the Biospec (14 G/cm). Within the BMR facility, there are eight NIH-funded projects, one project funded by the US Army Breast Cancer Initiative, and two pilot projects, one of which is partially funded by an NIH Center Grant to the Arizona Cancer Center. Six of these projects utilize moderate- resolution imaging of small animals at 4.7 T. Critical parts of these studies will be quantitatively better performed at the higher resolution capabilities of the microimaging system. Five projects investigate cells grown in MR-compatible bioreactors. Cells cultured in bioreactors are a unique resource of the AHSC-BMR facility. Yet, because of their geometry, they are incompatible with the 4.7 T system. Three projects include high resolution 31-P MR spectroscopy of either cells in bioreactors or of tumors in vivo. These spectroscopic studies will be greatly aided by the ability to obtain localized spectra within these heterogeneous systems. There are also two projects from researchers in the Chemistry department which will use the microimaging capabilities to monitor diffusion anisotropy of the lipid and water of artificial membranes. In addition to the microimaging accessory, funds are also requested to exchange the current previous generation "AMX" console for a state-of - the-art digital "Avance" series console. The newer digital console incorporates a number of advances over the AMX, including sophisticated 3-D shimming (very helpful for bioreactor and tumor work), waveform memories in both F1 and F2 channels, and lower S/N preamplifiers. In addition, the 'Avance' console will be compatible with the planned upgrade to the 4.7 system, and will more readily apply developments in this field.